


LOVE IS LOVE

by BTSawram



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Big Happy Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSawram/pseuds/BTSawram
Summary: A normal day full of love for each other
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 8





	LOVE IS LOVE

It was 8 am when Jake wake up, the sun was shining bright high in the sky. He turned to the other side to cuddle with his boyfriend SH.  
SH was still in the world of dreams, so Jake took his time to appreciate and stare at his mate, SH was so peaceful and he was absolutely beautiful.

He decided to stand up and go to the kitchen, jake didn't worry about being shirtless even if outside there were -2°. When he arrived at the kitchen he decide to make coffee for him and his boyfriend because he knew that SH might wake up in no time.

He put a relaxing playlist, the first song was "you can't hold my heart" it's funny because that didn't have to do nothing with him because he was happy in love. In that exact moment when he was thinking about SH his boyfriend came from the back and hugged him.

"Coffee's ready" Jake saidgiving him a kiss on the forehead, "oh thank you" SH said. They took their coffee and went to the livingroom. "What should we do today?" said SH sitting next to Jake with his head on Jake's shoulder, " i really don't know but I need some new jeans, but first I have a meeting for my new album" Jake answered, "ohh right my boyfriend is an idol" SH stated jokingly "oh shut up you are letteraly the best ice skater in Korea and in the USA" Jake said ruffling his hair.

At 4 pm after finishing all the works they had they met at the mall. "Hi baby! How was work today" SH said giving a kiss to Jake, "nothing new, we talked about the concept for the new album and we decided it will be love" Jake answered, "love who knows why?" SH said with his sassyness.

They decided to go shopping for Jake because he wanted a new pair of jeans and than when they will finish go have dinner at home.  
"You look good in this, maybe they are a little too big, do you want me to go get a size smaller?" asked SH, "yes please thanks babe" answered Jake.

Now they were driving home and listening to chamber 5 it was one of they favorite songs.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Jake asked, "i don't know should we make pasta or have Jjajangmeyon?" SH said, "i will go with Jjajangmeyon easy fast we have only to hit it up and we are done" Jake said with happiness, "you are a lazy pig let me tell you this" he was joking of course.

Know they have finished eating and they are on the sofa watching a movie that Jake choose, they were laying down with a blanket.  
"I love you so much you know, you really made me happier" said SH, Jake was surprised but he knew that he is boyfriend was shy so he didn't say 'i love you' so much and when he say it he always appreciate it. "I love you too so much and i will never stop make you feel happy, you are my happiness, now give me kiss" Jake answered at the statement with a big ass smile, SH didn't hesitate and they kiss.


End file.
